


외계인공포증

by Birdsong



Category: Tom Cruise and Simon Pegg Filmography Crossover
Genre: Crossover, Hector and the search for happiness, Knight and Day - Freeform, M/M, Oviposition, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 05:37:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5697016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdsong/pseuds/Birdsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>로이헥터 산란플</p>
            </blockquote>





	외계인공포증

로이가 낯선 소포를 받은 건 일주일 전이었다. 뺑소니를 당해 죽을 뻔한 인디언 한 명을 구해줬더니 꼭 보답을 하겠다며 명함을 달라고 하기에 위장용 사무실 주소가 적힌 명함을 내주었는데 그쪽으로 소포가 온 걸 용케 로이에게 전달한 것이었다. 운이 좋았다. 이런 일도 다 있군 하며 로이는 소포를 뜯었다. 

기묘하게 생긴 물건이었다. 일단 딱 보기에 이건 성인용품인 것 같기는 한데, 로이로서는 사용 방법을 알 수가 없었다. 딜도라도 하기엔 탄성이 너무 좋았고 진동기능 같은 건 없어보이는 모양새인데 묘하게 생긴 젤라틴으로 된 알- 그렇다, 알이었다 -이 함께 포장되어 있었다. 아니 그놈의 인디언 양반은 보낼 것이면 설명서라도 동봉할 것이지... 라고 투덜거리는데 로이의 예리한 눈에 박스 안쪽 구석에 QR코드가 보였다. 스마트폰으로 코드를 스캔하자 동영상이 하나 재생되었다. 

"......"

동영상을 다 본 로이는 물건을 이리저리 '조립'해서 잘 포장한 다음, 길을 나섰다. 그의 연인인 헥터와 밤을 보내기로 한 날이었다. 

데이트는 순조로웠다. 멋지고 고급스러운 레스토랑에서 풍성한 식사를 한 두 사람은 헥터의 집으로 향했다. 헥터의 집은 제법 잘 갖춰진 홈 비디오 시스템이 구비되어 있어서 영화관보다 훨씬 '개인적인' 공간을 누리며 영화를 보기에 좋았다. 

보통 헥터는 첩보영화나 액션영화를 골랐고 로이는 코미디나 판타지 영화를 골라 보고는 했는데 이번에는 로이에게 선택권이 주어질 차례였다. 

로이는 헥터를 힐끗 보더니 채널을 성인 채널에 맞췄다. 포르노, 그것도 게이들의 하드코어한 플레이가 나오는 동영상을 틀자 헥터는 꽤 당황한 것 같았지만 군소리를 하거나 토를 달지는 않았다. 영상 속의 두 남자가 슬슬 몸을 부비며 끈적한 소리를 내기 시작하자 로이는 헥터의 허벅지 위에 얌전하게 놓여있던 손을 슬그머니 움직이기 시작했다. 로이는 화면에서 시선을 떼지 못하는 헥터의 고개를 슬그머니 자기 쪽으로 돌려 키스하기 시작했다. 동시에 셔츠의 단추를 풀고 탄력있는 몸 안쪽을 긴장으로 축축한 손바닥을 밀어넣어 어루만지기 시작한 건 물론이었다. 입술을 떼자 미처 삼키지 못해 고인 침이 실처럼 길게 두 사람의 입술을 이었다. 헥터의 입에서는 탄식같은 한숨이 새어나왔다. 슬슬 영상에서도 야릇한 소리가 점점 잦아지고 있었다. 로이는 헥터의 눈을 한참동안 똑바로 바라보며 셔츠를 벗기고 바지 버클을 풀렀다. 헥터 역시 보기 좋게 근육이 잡힌 로이의 몸을 애무하며 옷을 벗겨 주었다. 이윽고 두 사람 모두 알몸이 되고, 스피커에서 흘러나오는, 살갗이 규칙적으로 부딪히는 소리가 고조되자 로이는 키스하던 입술을 천천히 아래로 내렸다. 양쪽 유두를 지분거리고 빨아대며 헥터의 애를 태운 후 로이는 적당히 일어선 헥터의 페니스를 입에 물었다. TV에서 나는 소리에 맞춰서 리드미컬하게 혀 끝으로 기둥을 쓰다듬으며 갈라진 곳을 안쪽으로 밀어넣자 헥터의 허리가 들썩였다. 어느덧 헥터의 손은 로이의 머리칼을 가볍게 쥐고 있었다. 헐떡이는 숨소리가 점점 빨라지고 억누른 신음이 위쪽에서 떨리며 새어나올 때 까지 로이는 헥터의 것을 빨아주는 데 심취했다. 헥터는 예민한 부분이 입천장의 굴곡과 까실한 혓바닥에 문질러지는 감각에 더 이상 참지 못하고 사정하고 말았다. 입 안 가득 흩뿌려진 정액을 손바닥에 뱉어낸 로이는 미끈한 헥터의 정액을 모아 헥터의 회음부며 구멍에 바르며 손가락으로 입구를 넓혔다. 

"흐윽..."

이물감에 헥터는 작게 신음했다. 기회를 놓치지 않고 로이가 말했다. 

"헥터, 헥터... 부탁할 게 있어요"

흥분과 기대감이 섞인 나른한 목소리로 헥터가 대답했다.

"뭐, 뭔데요?"

로이가 잠깐 뜸을 들이다 대답했다. 

"... 재밌는 장난감을 받았는데... 지금 헥터랑... 함께 시험해보고 싶어요. 허락해 줄 거죠?"

헥터는 살짝 긴장하며 대답했다. 

"뭐, 뭔지 알아야 허락을 하죠... 흐윽, 흡"

로이는 미소을 띄우며 짐짓 살짝 삐진 듯 대답했다. 

"헥터, 나 못 믿어요? 위험한 거 아니에요"

헥터는 망설였다. 능글맞은 이 애인이 한 번 칭얼거리며 보채기 시작하면 헥터는 당할 재간이 없었다. 특히나 애인의 두 손가락이 구멍 안쪽을 가위질하듯 벌려내며 미끌미끌하고 비릿한 정액을 내벽에 바르고 있는 상황이라면 더욱 승산이 없었다. 헥터는 말없이 고개를 끄덕였다. 칭찬하듯 진득하고 다정한 키스가 돌아왔다  

로이는 손가락을 세 개째 넣으며 헥터의 안쪽을 휘저었다. 손가락 마디를 끝까지 넣어 스팟를 어루만져주자 헥터는 찌르르 울리는 쾌감에 흐느꼈다. 사정 후 축 늘어져있던 앞이 힘을 받고 점점 뻣뻣해지고 있었다. 

"아흐, 아, 아앗...."

헥터는 자극되는 스팟에 저도 모르게 엉덩이를 스스로 움직이며 로이의 손가락을 오물 오물 조여댔다. 로이는 그런 헥터의 모습에 눈앞이 아찔해지는 것 같아 씩씩거리며 흥분했다. 헥터의 허벅지에 문질러지는 로이의 것이 불룩하고 단단하니 존재감을 자랑하고 있었다.

"뒤 돌아서 엎드려봐요, 헥터" 

뒤가 충분히 풀어지고 녹진녹진하게 부드러워지자 로이는 헥터의 자세를 바꿨다. 헥터가 로이의 말대로 순순히 엎드리자 로이는 미리 준비해뒀던 부드러운 수건으로 헥터의 눈을 잽싸게 가려 묶었다. 순식간에 시야가 차단당한 헥터는 화들짝 놀라 물었다. 저절로 손이 올라가 눈 가리개를 벗기려 했지만 로이의 단단한 팔에 가로막혔다. 

"로이, 로이...? 뭐 하는 거에요! 무슨 짓이에요!"

헥터는 정말로 놀랬는지 목소리 끝이 살짝 떨리고 있었다. 

"쉬이, 헥터 가만 있어 봐요. 기분 좋게 해 주려고 그래요"

로이는 다정하고 낮은 목소리로 헥터의 귀에 속삭였다. 뒤이어 뒷바퀴를 입술에 살짝 물고 귓구멍 주변을 혀로 핥아주자 헥터는 아무 말도 하지 못하고 찰박거리는 소리를 들으며 숨을 가다듬어야 했다. 여전히 TV에서는 찹찹거리는 소리와 살이 부딪히는 소리가 번갈아 가며 나고 있었고, 간간이 사람의 신음소리가 억눌린 듯 섞여 들려왔다. 귓가에 감겨오는 따뜻하고 촉촉한 혓바닥의 감촉과 보이지 않는 가운데 예민해진 청력에 들리는 두 가지 소리에 헥터는 얼굴이 천천히 붉어졌다. 달아오른 느낌이 목까지 내려와 화끈거릴 무렵 로이는 헥터의 배쪽에 쿠션을 두어개 받쳐 엉덩이가 위로 솟아오르도록 자세를 잡아주었다. 자세가 잡히자, 로이는 준비해두었던 '선물'을 꺼냈다. 

영상에서 신음소리가 점차 크기를 키워나가는 가운데 로이는 젤을 손바닥에 데워 '선물'에 잘 발랐다. 헥터의 등 뒤로 가슴을 붙인 채로 한 쪽 손으로 가슴을 감싸쥐고 유두를 지분거리면서 로이는 헥터의 귓가에 속삭였다. 

"선물 받을 준비됐어요?"

헥터의 대답은 짧은 신음소리로 대신할 수 밖에 없었다. 헥터가 미처 대답하기도 전에 그 '선물'이 헥터의 안쪽으로 순식간에 밀려들어왔기 때문이었다. 

"하읏, 하으, 로..., 로이, 이게 무,뭐... 아앗!"

'선물'은 로이의 페니스보다 두께는 살짝 얇았지만 길이는 상당히 길었다. 거의 팔뚝 하나 길이 정도 되는 것이 안쪽으로 서서히 밀고 들어오자 헥터는 깊숙한 곳까지 파고드는 이물감에 진저리를 쳤다. 소파의 천을 쥐어보려고 했지만 박박 긁히기만 할뿐이었다  

"아으읏, 로이...., 으흣, 이..., 이상ㅎ... 히익"

자세도 꽤 야릇한데다가 눈까지 가려 상황이 파악되지 않는데, 위쪽에서 로이가 꼼짝 못 하게 누르고 있고 귀에는 TV에서 흘러나오는 소리가 분위기를 더욱 묘하게 달구고 있었다. 

로이는 헥터의 구멍에 '선물'을 거의 끝까지 밀어넣었다. 굵직한 요철이 나뭇가지처럼 에워싸는 모양으로 도드라져 있어서 안쪽을 꽤나 효과적으로 자극하는 모양이었다. 적당한 깊이까지 '선물'을 밀어넣은 걸 확인한 로이는, 헥터의 둥그런 엉덩이 사이에 솟아있는 '선물'의 끝을 잡고 슬쩍 안쪽으로 밀어넣었다가 잡아빼면서 소스병을 눌러 짜듯 끝부분을 쭈욱 쥐어짰다. 

"흐어억, 아, 아흐, 앗, 로, 로이!"

헥터의 입에서는 어쩔 줄 모르는 신음소리가 로이가 선물을 움직일 때 마다 튀어나왔다. 마음대로 바둥거리고 싶었지만 로이에게 꽉 잡혀 마음대로 되지 않았다. 로이는 헥터의 반응이 흡족한 듯 기분 좋은 목울림을 냈다.  헥터는 로이의 것이 아닌 길쭉한 뭔가가 선뜩하게 차가운 기운으로 밀고 들어오는 것도 낯설고 이상한데다가 이것이 움직이면서 마치 살아있는 것 처럼 몸 안에 뭔가를 뱉어내는 느낌에 저도 모르게 소리를 질렀다. 차갑고 미끌미끌하고 둥근 무언가 -그러니까 그건 정말 "알" 같았다- 가 로이가 '선물'이라고 한 물건이 자신의 구멍을 들쑤실 때 마다 안쪽에 뱉어지고 있었다. 헥터는 너무 놀라서 몇 개가 들어오고 있는지 세어볼 정신조차 없었다. 

헥터는 헐떡거리며 로이에게 애원하듯 물었다. 

"아앗, 로이, 읏, 이상... 이상해요.... 히익, 이... 이게 뭐에요...?"

로이는 예상치 못한 애인의 반응 하나 하나를 몹시 즐기며 지켜보고 있었다. 순진한 헥터는 정말 이런 걸 겪어보지 못한 채 살아온 게 분명했다. 헥터의 이런 모습에 로이는 더욱 장난기가 발동했다. 로이는 목소리 톤을 바꾸고 헥터의 귀에 대고 속삭였다. 

"오, 헥터.... 난 사실 외계인이에요. 당신의 몸 속에 알을 낳아 보려고 말이죠"

TV에서는 이제 막 절정에 달할 듯 말듯 씩씩거리는 숨소리와 교성이 간헐적으로 나오고 있었다. 로이의 손은 여전히 구멍에 박힌 것 - 로이의 말에 따르면, 그 '선물'은 헥터의 몸 속에 알을 낳기 위한 산란관이라고 했다 - 을 헥터의 구멍 속에 부드럽게 넣었다 뺐다 하며 일부러 찔걱거리는 소리를 냈다. 헥터는 로이의 말에 얼어붙은 듯 몸이 굳었지만 이내 구멍에 박힌 '산란관'이 안쪽을 드나들며 안쪽에 배출된 '알'들과 함께 내벽을 자극하기 시작하자 낯선 쾌감과 두려움이 범벅이 되어 신음하고 훌쩍이길 반복했다. 

"하앗, 아, 아... 아, 아읏, 읏"

꽤 유연성이 좋은 '산란관'은 예상보다 훨씬 효과적이었다. 헥터의 등과 허리는 로이의 손길에 따라 구멍이 쑤셔질 때 마다 들썩이고 움찔거렸다. 햇빛을 받지 않아 뽀얀 피부에, 적당히 살이 붙어 말랑하고 부드러운 곡선을 이룬 상체의 움직임이 야했다.

'알'들의 일부는 흥분제가 포함된 젤이 발라져 있었고, 일부는 아예 얼릴 수 있는 윤활제를 얼려 만든 것이라서, 헥터의 안쪽에서 서서히 녹아 내벽을 부드럽게 만드는 동시에 흥분제가 점막으로 흡수되는 걸 도울 터였다. 약효가 꽤 빨라서, 헥터는 벌써 허리께를 중심으로 서서히 따끈따끈한 열이 오르고 있었다. 

로이는 헥터의 한쪽 다리를 옆으로 벌리고, 힘없이 늘어진 헥터의 팔로 다리를 감싸 가슴께까지 구부리게 했다. 

"헥터, 다리 잡아봐요"

헥터는 뜨거운 열기에 헐떡이며 로이가 시키는 대로 착실히 따랐다. '알'과 '산란관'이 무슨 작용을 하는 건지 한참이나 스팟을 자극하여 쾌감에 시달리게 하더니 서서히 몸이 뜨거워지며 아래가 팽팽하니 터질 듯 달아올랐다. TV에서 나는 소리는 어느덧 들리지 않게 된 지 오래였다. 

"흐윽, 읏, 로, 로이, 히익, 읏..."

헥터는 로이를 부르며 정신없이 신음했다. 자세 때문에 거의 옆으로 눕다시피 로이에게 안긴 헥터의 앞쪽은 '산란관'이 들락일 때 마다 바르르 떨리며 선액을 뚝뚝 흘리고 있었다. 엉덩이 사이는 구멍의 틈으로 새어나온 윤활액으로 미끌미끌했다. 그 모습을 지켜본 로이는 더 참기 힘들어졌다. 로이는 헥터의 앞을 꽉 쥐고 요도를 막은 채 천천히 '산란관'을 끄집어냈다. 

"히익, 힉.... 크흡...."

안쪽을 채우던 것이 빠져나가는 느낌에 헥터는 등줄기를 타고 올라간 쾌감에 눈앞이 하얗게 되는 거 같아 몸부림을 쳤지만 앞이 막혀 가지 못해 괴로워했다. 

"흐으, 흐, 로이... 놔 줘요...."

헥터가 애원했지만 로이는 듣지 않았다. 이윽고 '산란관'이 다 빠져나오자 헥터의 벌어진 구멍 안으로 매끈한 젤라틴 '알'들이 보였다. 

로이는 짓궂은 표정으로 구멍으로 빠져나오기 직전인 '알'들을 손가락으로 헥터의 안으로 도로 밀어넣으며 헥터에게 말했다. 

"헥터, 내 알들을 함부로 뱉어내면 안 되죠. 안에 잘 가지고 있도록 해요"

헥터는 그게 무슨 의미인지도 잘 모르면서 무조건 고개를 끄덕였다. 닿을 듯 닿지 않는 절정감에 애가 말랐다. 로이는 헥터를 돌려눕히고 눈을 묶은 수건과 땀에 젖은 콧등에 키스를 했다. 로이의 지시를 착실히 따르는 헥터는 조금만 힘을 빼면 쏟아져 나올 것 같은 안쪽의 '알'을 뱉어내지 않기 위해 안간힘을 쓰고 있었다. 여전히 아래는 로이의 손아귀에 꽉 잡힌 채 헥터는 바르작거리며 헐떡이고 있었다. 기세 등등한 자신의 페니스를 헥터의 허벅지에 문지르며 로이는 속삭였다. 

"헥터, 원하는 걸 말해봐요. 내 '알'을 잘 담고 있었으니 원하는 걸 해줄게요. 헥터, 원하는 게 뭐에요?"

로이의 단단한 페니스가 헥터의 회음부를 두드리듯 압박했다 물러나길 반복하며 헥터의 애를 태우자 헥터의 자존심이 무너졌다. 헥터의 구멍은 기대감으로 벌름거리며 반들거리는 알이 나올 듯 말 듯 위태롭게 비치고 있었다. 

"흑... 흐읏.... 로이.... 제, 제발...."

헥터의 애원을 짐짓 무시하며 로이는 마지막으로 한 번 더 기회를 주었다. 

"제대로 말 해봐요, 헥터. 뭘 원해요?"

헥터는 수치심에 주륵 눈물을 흘렸다. 눈을 가린 수건이 눈물와 땀이 범벅이 되어 젖어들었다. 

"다.. 당신의 것...을... 내... 구멍...에, 넣... 넣어줘요..."

헥터의 말이 끝나자마자 로이는 한 번에 자신의 것을 고환까지 밀어넣을 기세로 빠르게 헥터의 안에 밀어넣었다. 사타구니의 음모에 헥터의 엉덩이가 닿도록 밀어넣자 귀두 끝에 동글동글하고 미끈거리는 '알'들이 닿는 게 느껴졌다. 헥터의 안은 잘 젖어들어 따뜻하고 축축하게 로이의 것을 감쌌다. 흥분제의 효과 때문인지 잘게 떨리는 내벽이 기둥을 조였다 풀어주는 느낌에 로이는 자신도 저절로 신음을 뱉어냈다. 

"헉... 헉, 크흡..., 헥터, 당신 안쪽 정말, 큭,  조여요... 진짜 대단해요, 헥터"

로이는 헥터의 귀에 거칠고 뜨거운 숨을 내쉬며 툭툭 끊어지듯 말을 내뱉었다. 활 시위를 떠난 화살처럼 로이는 열기로 가득 찬 욕망을 모조리 담아 거칠고 빠르게, 그리고 깊게 허리를 움직였다. 헥터의 팔은 어느 새 로이의 어깨를 힘주어 잡은 채였다. 

"아, 아아, 아, 아읏, 하읏... 허억, 헉..."

로이는 서서히 페이스를 늦추며 천천히 그리고 깊이 추삽질을 했다. 헥터는 로이의 동작 한 번 한 번 마다 열띤 신음과 함께 내벽과 허리를 움직이며 반응했다. 로이도 헥터도 땀과 젤에 온통 끈적하게 젖어 아래에서 철벅철벅 살이 붙었다가 떨어지는 소리가 났다. 로이도 점점 인내심의 한계가 다가오고 있었다. 아래에서 헥터의 애원이 들렸다. 

"로이... 흑, 흐읏.... 가, 으읏, 가게.... 흣, 해주, 세...요"

로이 역시 오래 참긴 한 건지 머리가 어지러웠다 로이는 헥터의 애원을 들어주었다. 쥐고 있던 요도구를 풀어주며 헥터의 것을 쓸어올리고 흔들어주는 동시에 빠르게 허리를 움직여 헥터의 스팟을 자극했다. 안쪽에서 젤라틴 '알'들이 달그락거리며 정신없이 움직였다. 

"아아, 앗, 로, 로이... 아흐으읏... 아....!"

"헉... 헥터.... 헥터.... 허윽"

두 사람은 거의 동시에 절정에 도달했다. 헥터의 손톱이 로이의 어깨를 세게 긁어 자국을 남겼지만 두 사람 다 그 사실을 깨닫지 못했다. 헥터는 가쁘게 숨을 몰아쉬었다. 가슴께까지 정액이 듬뿍 튀어 있었다. 로이가 안쪽에 잔뜩 정액을 내지르는 느낌에 헥터는 절로 앓는 소리를 냈다. 정신을 차리고 보니 로이가 한 말과 안쪽에 들어있는 게 생각이 나서 헥터는 교성을 지르느라 쉬어버린 목소리로 물었다. 

"그.... 알... 말인데요.... 당신.. 당신 정액, 뿌렸으니 수정란.... 인 건, 가요....? 당신 진짜... 외계인,이에요?"

사정의 여운에 헥터의 배 위에 누워있던 로이가 그 말을 듣고 큭큭거리며 웃었다. 

"크큭... 크크크 헥터, 설마 진짜 믿은 거 아니죠? 그게 선물인데. 좀 기다려봐요. 내가 빼 줄게요"

헥터는 왠지 김이 빠진 얼굴로 대답했다. 

"하도 기상천외한 걸 가지고 와서 정력 좋게 사용하길래 외계인이래도 믿겠던 걸요, 뭐"

로이는 역시 좀 우습기는 우스웠던지라 킬킬대는 웃음을 거두지 않은 채 몸을 일으켜, 헥터의 눈을 가린 수건을 조심스레 벗겨냈다. 눈이 부셔서 미간을 찡그리는 헥터에게 로이는 쪽 쪽 버드 키스를 해 주었다. 

헥터의 안 쪽에 들어있는 젤라틴의 '알'들을 꺼내기 위해서 헥터는 양쪽 허벅지를 잡고 구멍을 벌린, 꽤 민망하고 수치스러운 자세로 로이 앞에 앉아서 하얀 정액이 범벅이 된 '알'들을 꺼내야 했다. 로이는 헥터의 아랫배를 꾹 누르고 벌어진 구멍 사이에 손가락을 집어 넣어 '알'들을 끄집어냈다. 한 개를 꺼낼 때 마다 뻐끔뻐끔 움찔거리는 구멍으로 내벽에 남은 미끈거리고 투명한 윤활제와 로이의 정액이 함께 흘러내려 엉덩이골을 적시는 게 다 식은 몸을 도로 달아오르게 할 만한 가치가 있었음은 물론이다. 마지막 '알'을 꺼내기 위해 넣은 손가락으로 천천히 헥터의 내벽을 휘저으면서 로이는 슬그머니 헥터의 다리 사이에 자리 잡으며 물었다.

"헥터, 외계인 공포증 같은 거 없으면, 한 번 더 할까요? 솔직히 말해서 좋았잖아요..."

헥터는 얼굴이 시뻘개지는 바람에 대답할 타이밍을 놓쳐버리고 말았다. 로이는 벌써 아래쪽을 입에 물고 애무하기 시작하고 있었다. 기나긴 밤은 이제부터 시작이었다. 헥터는 팔을 더듬어 소파 어딘가에 처박혀 있던 리모콘으로 TV를 꺼 버렸다. 포르노 영상 따위, 현실이 훨씬 더 야하고 자극적이었다.  

 


End file.
